chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyranis
Tyranis are a tyrannosaurid species in the Vistelo system. Large, strong, and intimidating, a tyranis will often get their way through brute force or intimidation. In their homeland, they are heavily striated by family-based gangs that are often in some form of conflict, though in recent times it's not always as physical as it once was. They share their land with the more docile hadrus people, who the tyranis once raised as a food source. Though the hadrus are now considered a race in their own right, there is still a strain before the former predator and prey. Etymology and Other Names Tyranis is the Avinguan term for the race, translating roughly to "powerful ones". In Noho-hyo, they are merely gyongsam, "people". Biology and Anatomy Tyranis stand above the other Vistelo races, though most of their mass is horizontal, and in delicate balance. Their arms have reduced to allow their jaws to grow long and powerful; the bite of a tyranis has been tested as one of the strongest bites of any creature. Some tyranis opt for powerful prosthetic arms to make up for their lack, but these carry inherent risk of their own; without proper counterbalance, the arms make them prone to falling, and the counterbalance required soon weighs on the wearer. Their legs are strong, but due to their mass, tyranis cannot run that much faster than smaller races without risking serious damage to their legs. Their eyesight and sense of smell are quite acute, allowing them to track down prey over long distances. All tyranis are feathered to some extent. Some bear a full covering, while others only have a coat from their head to the base of their tail. Sociology and Culture The tyranis are heavily striated by family lines, each family forming a gang. While cross-family breeding is recognized as a biological necessity, there is often heavy bickering over to whose family the new couple belongs. Even tyranis who have left their home will sometimes start up their own gang off-planet, out of tradition. That said, those who have fled the country to escape this gang warfare exist. Though some will be sympathetic to this plight, others will consider them traitors to their family, and even those outside their respective family may shun them for this perceived betrayal. Tyranis are largely agricultural by trade, primarily in the livestock industry, raising the dinosaurs unique to their homeland. Tyranis culture emphasizes the importance of hard work. There's no pride to be had in having money simply handed to you, such as through inheritance or financial aid; the only way to make an honest living is with good, honest labor. Tyranis often perceive poverty as simply being the result of not working hard enough, and while they may not necessarily look down on someone in a spot of bad luck, they usually don't understand why they don't just work harder. Tyranis do many things by tradition, and are usually loath to change from it. These methods have been in the family for generations; why should they change now? Behavior An angered tyranis will growl and hiss, and their feathers will flare. When happy, they may instead let out a low rumble of content. A tyranis will assert their place above others on the social ladder by tilting their body upwards, sometimes accompanied by flaring of feathers and roaring. Conversely, if a tyranis wishes to convey goodwill towards a smaller race, they may crouch to reach eye-level, or as close as they can get. A common social gesture (akin to a fistbump or high five) is to lightly tap the crowns of their heads together. Similar to high fives, the rambunctious might push their luck with how strong they can tap, often with painful results. Racial Traits 3.5e/Pathfinder All tyranis are Large, incurring all bonuses and penalties thereof. A tyranis character may take +2 Str -2 Dex or +2 Wis -2 Int. Strong Jaw: Once per combat, a tyranis may make a bite attack. This attack requires a successful melee attack roll, and deals 1d8+Str mod damage. The target must pass a DC 10+user level Will save or become shaken for 1d4 rounds. At level 10, the damage increases to 2d6+Str mod. Acute Senses: Tyranis get +2 to spot and +1 on Survival rolls to follow tracks. Bellowing Roar: Tyranis receive +2 Intimidate. Tyranis have low-light vision. 5th Edition Ability Score Increase. Your Strength and Wisdom scores improve by 1. Size. Your size is Large. However, you can only grapple creatures up to your own size, and you only have 1.5x carrying capacity. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Weapons. You cannot wield conventional weapons, and must have equivalent specialized weapons designed for your use. These equivalent weapons are scaled up using Oversized Weapons rules rather than Large Weapons. Keen Senses. You have proficiency in Perception. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Category:Vistelo Category:Vistelo Races